Whisper at dawn
by Kusama-Shiori
Summary: AU, Dos vampiros unidos por un lazo invisible, acaso podrá un alma aun más maldita separar lo que el destino ha unido… O perecerá a los pies de un “te amo”…


Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece por mucho que eso me duela...

Shiori: KIAAA!!! Jamás pensé que pudiera escribir algo de esta pareja por más que quisiera...

Kaoru: y eso que es tu favorita, bueno solo queremos aclarar que esta historia es AU así que no pregunten cómo se nos ocurrió y también es nuestro el poema no es de ningún otro autor así que lo vamos a patentar.

Shiori: también abra otros poemas al principio de otros caps. y en serio espero que les guste sino pues pueden irse mucho a....

Kaoru: cállate ya que los vas a hartar, bueno disfruten el fic...

Shiori: buahhhh!!! Pero si tú hablaste más que yo...

**Cap. 1: La lengua del muerto**

La tristeza abruma mi pobre alma inmortal,

Que acaso no hay nadie en este pútrido mundo que merezca la inmortalidad.

Oh destino, si tan solo hubiera sabido que aquel beso se convertiría en una vida llena de sufrimiento y agonía, una eternidad de aborrecerte y una inmortalidad infinita.

Oh corazón no llores.

Sueña un mundo mejor, para que seas capaz de ver que no estoy en el.

Sueña con la muerte, para que seas consciente de lo que significa.

Que la muerte abrase tus agonizantes suplicas, que nos permita estar juntos.

Acompaña mi camino, hasta que llegue el día que maldigas la inmortalidad y a mí por habértela dado.

Extrañare tu presencia y sufriré.

_Londres actualmente_

Era una noche obscura, una joven caminaba por los callejones ella jamás pensó en estar en estar ahí, pero ya no tenía otra opción. Termino en un callejón sin salida, al dar media vuelta se encontró con su novio que estaba borracho, es por eso que se había ido de aquella fiesta.

El estaba muy molesto, puso su mano en la nuca de la joven y de un movimiento la arrojo contra el suelo, empezaba a golpearla cuando una sombra apareció detrás de él y lo sujeto deteniendo su ataque.

-Corre niña- grito la sombra, al momento la joven se levanto y salió corriendo.

-Deja de jugar con la comida- dijo un joven de castaños cabellos y de apariencia seria que entraba al callejón cargando el inerte cuerpo de la joven a quien acababa de salvar, la luna ilumino sus rostros.

-Le quitas toda la diversión Light- dijo la sombra que resulto ser un chico pelirrojo mientras juntos llevaban los cuerpos a las sombras.

-No me vengas con eso Matt- dijo el castaño al momento que desaparecieron.

_Francia al día siguiente_

Un chico caminaba por las calles principales de la ciudad, el tenia el cabello rubio por encima de los hombros, también unos hermosos ojos verdes y que con su pálida piel eran muy atractivos.

Llego a un restaurante y se sentó en la misma mesa donde se encontraba un joven de aspecto delgado, alto, piel pálida y de negros cabellos al igual que sus ojos.

-Te estaba esperando Mello, como llegas bastante tarde- decía el mayor mientras le ofrecía el menú.

-Pero si yo tan solo apreciaba el bello paisaje Elle- dijo el rubio al mismo tiempo que le pedía al camarero una barra de chocolate.

-Vete despidiendo de el porque nos iremos a Londres- dijo muy relajado al momento que le daba otro sorbo a su extremadamente dulce café.

-¿Podría saber por qué?-

-Tenemos problemas ahí, dicen mis fuentes que un grupo ha estado matando sin cesar, deben ser probablemente unos 5 ya que todos los cuerpos hallados no tenían ni una sola gota de sangre, además de que han matado ya a 20 de nuestros mejores agentes-

-Así que por eso me necesitas- dijo riendo Mello.

-Además los altos mandos han llegado a la conclusión de que al terminar este trabajo podrás ser libre... y te diremos donde se encuentra el...- dijo aun muy calmado.

-Partamos- fue lo único que contesto el rubio.

Londres esa misma noche

Matt y Light se encontraban en una cama, ambos dormidos pero el más joven tenía un sueño turbio, un recuerdo doloroso.

///////Flash Back////////

_Liverpool 1789_

Se encontraba Matt vestido con un traje antiguo color negro y con un cuello de holanes en medio de un hermoso jardín, se acerco a tocar una delicada rosa pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que estaba llena de sangre junto con sus manos, alrededor miles de muertos arruinaban aquel bello cuadro, el pelirrojo cayó al suelo y observo a lo lejos a un triste chico rubio con un violín tocando una hermosa melodía.

Después sintió un punzante dolor en el cuello y por fin vio que de ahí provenía la sangre, una sombra lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo en la dirección contraria a donde estaba el joven violinista.

///////Fin del Flash Back////////

-Despierta Matt están aquí- lo despertó el castaño con la voz muy seria y algo agitada.

El pelirrojo se levanto de golpe, se dirigió hacia la ventana en donde ambos saltaron hacia afuera y corrieron para tratar de esconderse pues ya eran perseguidos por dos sujetos, Light solo identifico al joven pelinegro pero él no le preocupaba sino el hecho de que la organización los hubiese encontrado.

Por fin parecía que los habían perdido, se encontraban en el muelle, Matt sintió un escalofrío pero para cuando volteo era tarde vio como una sombra se abalanzaba sobre el castaño así que hizo para lo único que le quedaba tiempo y se puso en medio de Light y de su atacante por lo cual la sombra le encajo su daga en el antebrazo. Una nube tapo la luna durante unos segundos dejándolo todo en penumbras y para cuando la luz volvió Matt y Light ya habían huido, no sin que el castaño lastimara un poco a Mello.

Aun era de noche y se encontraban ambos en un callejón, en ese momento despertó el pelirrojo dándose cuenta de que el mayor ya estaba curándolo.

-¿Qu-ue... paso?- pregunto entrecortadamente a causa del dolor.

-Los perdimos, pero sabes eso que hiciste fue...- dijo Light mientras vendaba el brazo de menor.

-No tienes porque agradecerlo no fue nada- interrumpió un poco ruborizado.

-No te lo agradezco, eso fue estúpido e innecesario- le aclaro el mayor mientras apretaba con mayor fuerza el vendaje.

Matt tenía una cara muy triste, una de inferioridad, a pesar de que había permanecido junto a el unos 200 años aun no se acostumbraba a su habitual crueldad, el odiaba como lo manipulaba atreves de sus sentimientos.

//////////Flash Back/////////

_Catedral de Notredame enero de 1802_

Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando Matt, Light se encontraba en el suelo herido por su batalla, si al fin podría librarse de el, se acerco cautelosamente manteniendo oculta una daga detrás de su espalda.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto con fingida preocuparon mientras se colocaba a un costado de el.

-....- tomo la mano del menor sospechando que este tramaba algo.

-Me preocupaste- al momento que lo abrazaba y elevaba la daga para dar un golpe certero al corazón.

Light y Matt iban acercando sus rostros poco a poco, ese era el momento pero se detuvo cuando el otro lo beso dejándolo en shock y le arrebato la daga muy fácilmente.

-¿Es esto para mí?....no tenias porque...- le dijo el castaño burlonamente mientras le mostraba la daga.

-No, enserio....no tenias porque- continúo más seriamente mientras arrojaba lejos la daga y se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

-Escucha Matt, estoy bastante decepcionado contigo.... ¿tu plan era apuñalarme en el corazón?.... ¿no pudiste haber sido más creativo?, quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, felicidades por intentarlo en primer lugar- termino esto último riéndose.

El menor no lo podía creer el solo lo había besado por eso, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo eso lo sabía muy bien pero ¿porque lo había desconcertado tanto ese pequeño beso?, el castaño tomo del brazo al pelirrojo y ambos se marcharon.

///////Fin del Flash Back////////

_Muelle Richtenberg Londres actualmente_

Mello tenia a Elle sujeto por el cuello, su cara reflejaba una gran furia.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que íbamos tras Yagami?- dijo al momento en que lo arrojaba al piso.

-.....- el otro se limito a sobar su cuello con sus manos.

-Tu no lo conoces, el jamás morirá...-dijo sentándose a su lado a la orilla del muelle.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el pelinegro algo desconcertado pero sin mostrarlo.

-La muerte lo rechaza, porque en los avernos no hay castigo suficiente para sus pecados.....ni para los míos- y al ver que el mayor no terminaba de entender trato de explicarse más- me refiero a que ya han intentado de todo, le han cortado la cabeza, le han enterrado una estaca en el corazón e incluso lo crucificaron pero aun así en no muere la única esperanza que nos queda el "la cruz de Satán"-.

El pelinegro iba a decir algo pero el sonido de su teléfono lo interrumpió, comenzó a hablar durante unos minutos y después colgó.

-Al parecer se dirige al sureste de la ciudad- decía mientras se levantaba.

-Catedral de San Pablo- murmuro Mello mientras muchos recuerdos torturaban su mente.

///////Flash Back///////

_Catedral de San Pablo 1790_

Era una oscura noche, en esa oscuridad era muy tétrica la catedral, el rubio se hallaba de pie en la entrada viendo fijamente una sombra que se encontraba en el suelo frente al altar.

-Perdóname Mello- oyó decir a aquella sombra.

El rubio era consciente de lo que hacía pero por más que intentaba no podía detenerse, corría rápidamente hacia la sombra, salto sobre ella con una sed impresionante jamás se había sentido así, después todo oscureció.

Cuando todo acabo, la luz volvió y el ya tenía el control sobre sí mismo, estaba rodeado por agentes de la organización, miro sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y en el suelo a sus pies se encontraba aquel hermoso collar que hace tiempo atrás había regalado al ángel más hermoso del mundo.

No fue capaz de contener dos lágrimas que recorrieron su fino rostro hasta su barbilla.

///////Fin del Flash Back////////

-¿Elle te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Dime Mello- dijo el pelinegro sospechando lo que iba a preguntar él.

-Quien estaba con Yagami?- pregunto por fin.

-Según la información que he recibido es uno de los más poderosos, parece que fue convertido por el origen debe tener alrededor de 1969 años de haber sido convertido- decía esto último no muy convencido el mayor.

_Catedral de San Pablo en ese mismo instante_

Dentro del edificio había cámaras de varias televisoras del país, ya que se reunían ese día para investigar el mítico caso del espíritu del moje desollador. Entro Light haciendo mucho ruido al abrir de puerta en puerta la entrada, rápidamente el pelirrojo ya había matado a todos y había tomado el control de las cámaras apuntándolas hacia el castaño.

-Buenas tardes mis estimados, mi nombre es Yagami Light y hago un llamado a toda nuestra estirpe a reunirse en la próxima luna menguante donde el origen. Aquel que no quiera ser libre, aquel que quiera seguir en las sombras, tiene el derecho de quedarse pero la obligación de no estorbarnos- dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida pero antes termino- Ah, mi estimada organización ni siquiera intente espiarnos, si llegamos a ver por ahí a alguno de los suyos lo mataremos y empezaremos un ataque masivo a la ciudad, tenemos bases a lo largo del mundo no nos será muy difícil- se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y después en la pantalla solo se vio estática.

En ese momento en varios lugares de Reino Unido mucha gente estaba confundida pero mucha otra sabía el significado del mensaje, unos corrían a casa por sus cosas, otros preparaban su hogar como si fuera a haber una guerra y otros mas ya estaban es un avión, en la estación del tren o en sus propios autos rumbo al origen.

En una pequeña habitación de hotel Mello miraba aturdido el televisor, en su mente discutía los propósitos de Yagami pero lo descubriría, no sabía cómo pero lo haría.

**Continuara....**

Karou: Y así es como termina este capítulo espero sinceramente que haya sido de su agrado.

Shiori: Por favor dejen Rewiers eso es de lo que nos alimentamos aunque sea solo un ánimo, una bomba o alguna crítica...

Kaoru: Entre mas rewiers mas pronto traeremos otro cap. jeje.

Shiori y Kaoru: JYA-NE!!!!


End file.
